A medical device may include a catheter made of a low surface energy material that, while having high lubricious and insulating characteristics, provides a surface that is difficult for the other materials to adhere to it. To increase the strength of the adhesion of the surface, a secondary surface preparation process, such as blasting, etching, or plasma treatment, may be performed. However, these processes may be timely or costly, and/or may undesirably discolor or tint the catheter, which in turn may diminish or eliminate visual access to within the catheter.